O meu último ano de liberdade
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Ino vai casar com um homem que nunca viu então pede um último ano de liberdade para puder viajar pelo Mundo, em Paris conhece um rapaz e...
1. Chapter 1

É UA, novamente, e fala da história da Ino que quer gozar o ultimo ano de liberdade antes de se casar e ai ela conhece um rapaz com o mesmo espírito aventureiro dela.

-/-

Uma rapariga que aparentava não ter menos de 19 anos com grandes cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que outrora brilhavam andava pelas ruas de Paris debaixo da chuva carregando uma mochila. O seu nome era Ino.

Ela entrou num café para se abrigar da chuva e sentou-se num dos bancos. A rapariga que estava atrás do balcão cumprimentou-a e perguntou-lhe o que queria.

- Um chocolate quente por favor. – pediu enquanto tirava o casaco molhado.

O sino que estava por cima da porta tocou assinalando a entrada de outra pessoa. Ino desviou o olhar para a figura e prendeu a respiração. A figura era um rapaz que parecia ter a mesma idade dela, alto, musculoso, de cabelos castanhos, olhos escuros e umas tatuagens na cara. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e pediu um café.

- O tempo está mesmo mau. – comentou numa tentativa muito parva de meter conversa com o rapaz.

- Está. Mas já vi pior. – o rapaz comentou de volta depois de agradecer à rapariga pelo café.

- Chamo-me Yamanaka Ino e tu? – Ino perguntou estendendo a mão ao rapaz.

- Kiba. – respondeu apertando a mão dela.

- Kiba quê? – perguntou novamente intrigada.

- Apenas Kiba. Tu disses-te Yamanaka? – a expressão do rosto dele era de pura curiosidade.

- Sim. Se vais perguntar se o meu pai é o Inoichi Yamanaka, presidente das Indústrias Yamanaka, escusas de o perguntar porque eu respondo já. Sim é. – Ino respondeu-lhe ficando irritada com o assunto. Odiava falar do pai.

- E o que é que a herdeira das Industrias está a fazer em Paris sozinha? – tornou a perguntar ainda mais curioso.

-A gozar o meu último ano de liberdade. – respondeu despreocupada bebendo um pouco do chocolate.

- Último ano de liberdade? Vais presa e os jornais não sabem? –Kiba perguntou gracejando.

- Preferia isso. Vou-me casar. – respondeu a loira olhando para o tecto castanho do sitio onde se encontrava.

- Parabéns. – o rapaz disse mas logo se arrependeu vendo a expressão que tomou conta da loira. - Mas pela tua cara não é isso que tu queres.

- Tenho 19 anos. Vou-me casar com uma pessoa que nunca vi para juntar as empresas e dar ainda mais dinheiro à minha família. – Ino disse num tom…Não sabia explicar como era o tom, era como se tivesse vergonha de admitir aquilo.

- E eu que achava que a minha vida não prestava. Mas a tua viagem começou agora? – fez mais uma questão começando a ficar interessado na conversa.

- Não. Vou-me embora de França daqui a dois dias. Depois vou para a Índia e depois para casa. – ela respondeu de forma entusiasmada no inicio mas foi ficando triste…

- Tu não queres mesmo casar pois não? – Kiba perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

- Não. Se eu me casar vou ficar presa para o resto da vida e não vou poder fazer nada do que quero. – ela tinha recuperado o entusiasmo.

- E o que queres fazer? – perguntou. Começou a ficar cada vez mais interessado na conversa.

- Quero subir ao monte Kilimanjaro em África, passear na floresta Amazónica, subir ao Cristo Redentor no Brasil, passear pelas Avenidas de Lisboa em Portugal e muitas mais coisas. – os olhos dela brilhavam a cada palavra que dizia.

- UAU! Tu és parecida com uma pessoa que eu conheço muito bem. – ele sorriu no fim da frase.

-Com quem? – ficou corada com o sorrisinho dele. Os dentes caninos ficavam de fora.

- Comigo. Eu também quero fazer muita coisa antes de assentar. – ele respondeu muito calmamente e com um outro sorriso no rosto.

- E o que fazes na vida? – perguntou para o conhecer melhor.

- Por onde começo…Que idade é que me dás? – o sorriso no rosto dele era agora brincalhão.

- 19. Senão à volta de vinte. – respondeu convicta.

- Tenho 24. Mas dizeres que parece que tenho 19 é um bom elogio. Tenho um curso de gestão em cima e preferia não o ter. Toda a gente espera algo de mim. E eu só quero que me deixem em paz. Que me deixem viver a minha vida. De momento estou de férias…De férias durante muito tempo. – afirmou espreguiçando-se e bocejando.

Ino soltou uma risada. Não conseguia parar de rir, ele tinha piada. As pessoas presentes no café estavam a olhar para ela como se ela fosse uma criatura de outro Mundo. Kiba olhava-a com um sorriso no rosto, ela tinha um riso bonito e dava vontade de rir também. Mas ainda tinha de descobrir o porquê de ela se estar a rir que nem uma demente. Ino finalmente parou de rir, limpou a lágrima que escorria e sentou-se direita na cadeira.

- Disse alguma coisa engraçada? – perguntou intrigado.

- Não foi o que tu disses-te, foi a maneira como o disses-te. Foi assim num tom um bocado sofrido. – ela explicou gesticulando com as mãos.

- Eu tenho razões para sofrer. Mas sabes porque és parecida comigo? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

-Porquê? – Ino perguntou meio encabulada. Os olhos dele eram perfurantes.

- Porque eu gosto da liberdade. Gosto da ideia de ser livre, não estar preso a alguém. – respondeu sorrindo e com os olhos postos na janela do café. - E gostas-te dos sitios onde foste?

- Adorei Itália. O Coliseu é lindo.

- Já fui. Gostei muito da comida, especialmente as pizas. – o moreno disse passando a lingua pelos lábios.

- Tens ar de comilão. – Ino comentou rindo.

- Estás a chamar-me gordo? – perguntou fingindo-se ofendido.

- Claro que não. – respondeu rapidamente. - Tu tens um corpo bonito. Também adorei a Rússia.

- Sempre quis ir lá, mas é muito frio não?

- Sim é. Não podes sair à rua sem um casaco bem quente ou então morres congelado. Mas as paisagens cobertas de neve são lindas. – Ino respondeu com um olhar sonhador.

- Se forem tão lindas como tu…- Kiba comentou sorrindo de uma maneira…sedutora.

-E também gostei da Holanda. – afirmou a loira desviando o olhar do sorriso dele.

- Adorei a Holanda. Os campos de flores são lindos. – Kiba disse bebendo um pouco do café.

- Um homem que aprecia flores…Essa é nova. – ela comentou brincalhona.

- Eu não sou gay se é isso que estás a insinuar.

- Nem me passou pela cabeça. – desculpou-se rapidamente. - E também gostei muito das ilhas gregas.

- Também gostei. – afirmou sorrindo.

- E gostei daquelas ilhas portuguesas, mas ainda quero ir ao país mesmo. Ouvi muito bem das praias. – disse com um sorriso.

- As praias são lindas. Gostei muito quando fui. – retribuiu o sorriso fazendo-a corar novamente.

- Mas tu já foste a todo o lado? – perguntou meio irritada com o facto dele ter estado em mais sitios do que ela.

- Praticamente. Sou uma pessoa muito viajada. – ele falou dando um sorriso convencido.

- Já deu para perceber. Pelo teu aspecto tiveste uma miúda em cada país.

- Mais que uma até. E as despedidas são sempre iguais, elas agarradas a mim a chorar e a implorar para não ir embora. – afirmou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Pobres miúdas. Então e tens familia? – perguntou a loira depois de dar um gole no chocolate quente.

- A minha mãe e uma irmã mais velha. Vivem em Tóquio. – respondeu sorrindo.

- E o teu pai?

- O meu pai morreu quando eu tinha nove anos. Acidente de carro. – respondeu deixando o sorriso ir embora.

-Lamento. – lamentou apertando a mão ao rapaz.

- Já lá vão 15 anos. Já esqueci. Depois a minha mãe casou outra vez, com o pai do meu melhor amigo. – o sorriso tinha voltado ao rosto do moreno.

- Bem, isso deve ter sido um sonho tornado realidade. – ela sorriu também.

- Nós eramos como irmãos e de repente ele tornou-se mesmo meu irmão. Mas depois o meu padrasto morreu. – o sorriso nunca abandonou o rosto dele. - Então e tu? Tens familia? As revistas não falam muito disso.

Ela entristeceu. A história da familia não era das melhores…

- Bem, por onde começar? O meu pai divorciou-se da minha mãe porque está convencido que ela o traiu. Levou com ela as minhas duas irmãs mais novas, queria levar-me a mim também mas…o meu pai não deixou. Como sou a mais velha vou ter de ficar com as malditas industrias ele ficou comigo para me ensinar a gerir tudo. Mas não à um único dia em que eu não sinta falta das panquecas com chocolate da minha mãe ou dos risos das minhas irmãs. E agora ele veio com esta história de me casar com um tipo que nunca vi na vida. Com a sorte que eu tenho deve ser um velho gagá de cento e tantos anos. – contou a loira.

- Bem…lamento por isso. Dá para entender que não queres falar sobre esse assunto…Que monumentos te faltam ver? – perguntou o moreno

-Torre Eifel e o rio Sena apesar disso não ser propriamente um monumento.

- Bem, então falta-te o monumento padrão de Paris. – ele comentou soltanto uma risada.

- Queres vir comigo? Eu posso perder-me e dáva-me jeito uma pessoa que já lá tenha estado. – Ino tentou usar um tom de voz fofo.

- Parece divertido. Encontramo-nos aqui amanhã? – ele agora estava entusiasmado.

- Nove da manhã? –quase saltava de alegria.

- Em ponto. E agora está na minha hora. – Kiba afirmou levantando-se.

- Eu também tenho de ir. A chuva já parou.

Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, Kiba pagou o chocolate quente de Ino junto com o seu café. A chuva tinha parado, eles sairam para a rua e olharam para o céu. A lua já estava alta no céu e as estrelas viam-se perfeitamente. Ele ofereceu-se para a acompanhar até ao hotel onde estava hospedada, pelo caminho eles conversavam e riam-se muito. Quando chegaram junto ao hotel onde Ino estava, Kiba começou a rir-se que nem um demente. A loira só o olhava muito confusa, qual era o motivo do ataque de risos?

-O que foi? – Ino perguntou olhando em volta. As pessoas na rua e na entrada do hotel começavam a olhar.

- É coincidência demais. – ele respondeu parando de rir. – Eu estou neste hotel.

-Não! – exclamou. – Em que quarto?

-345. – respondeu o moreno entrando no hotel.

-354. É no mesmo andar. – falou Ino entrando atrás dele.

- Então vemo-nos amanhã?

Ele acompanhou-a até ao elevador e esperou que ela entrasse.

-Vemo-nos amanhã. – ela disse. – Não vens?

- Não, tenho de ir fazer um telefonema à minha mãe. Ela faz anos.

- Está bem. Então até amanhã.

As portas fecharam-se. Kiba voltou para trás. Com as mãos nos bolsos e um sorriso no rosto, ele caminhava pelo meio das pessoas até chegar a um telefone destinado aos hóspedes. Tirou o telefone do gancho e marcou o número de casa da mãe. Esperou que alguém atendesse, mas apenas o som do gravador de mensagens da mãe foi ouvido. A voz mecânica pediu para ele deixar a mensagem após o sinal.

- Olá mãe. É o teu menino, estou só a ligar para desejar um feliz aniversário. Ainda não sei quando vou voltar para casa. Diz olá ao Juugo e à Hana por mim. Então, feliz aniversário mãe. E acabei de me lembrar que a máquina está a atender por causa dos fusos horários, não faço ideia que horas são aí por isso… Adoro-te.

Desligou e foi para o seu quarto, descansar a mente e quem sabe sonhar com uma certa loira.

-/-

Bem o primeiro já foi.

Lembrem-se que as reviews impedem que uma ficwriter vá para o hospicio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Prenda de aniversário para a Raquel que faz aninhos hoje. Muitos parabéns e que contes muitos. ;D

-/-

No dia seguinte, Ino acordou. Assim que se lembrou dos planos que tinha para hoje, só conseguiu sorrir abertamente. Saltou da cama, fez a higiene matinal e vestiu a primeira coisa que tirou da mala. Um vestido vermelho até aos joelhos de alças e calçou uns sapatos pretos rasteirinhos. O Sol brilhava lá fora então não levou casaco. Precisava de se mexer, descarregar todas as energias acumuladas com o sono, então foi pelas escadas em vez de usar o elevador. Quando chegou à recepção correu os olhos pelo átrio procurando pelo moreno que tinha conhecido no dia anterior. Nada, ele não estava por ali.

-Uhm…_mademoiselle…_

Ela ouviu o homem atrás do balcão da recepção chamar. Com um sotaque meio estranho ele lá disse que um moreno lhe tinha dito que se visse passar uma loira bonita, lhe dizer para ir ter lá fora. Ainda meio atordoada por ele ter dito loira bonita saiu do hotel. As ruas estavam cheias de gente e as estradas lotadas de carros. Percorreu o lugar com os olhos, parou em cima de um moreno encostado num poste com as mãos nos bolsos. Sentiu o coração bater descompassado, aqueles óculos de sol ficavam tão bem no rosto dele e o casaco preto acentava que nem uma luva em cima da camisola verde e naquele peito tão…tão…ela nem sabia descrever. Kiba sorriu quando a viu e andou até ela, ela sorriu também. Disseram uma ou duas palavras um ao outro antes de começarem a caminhar. O hotel não era muito longe da Torre Eifel, então não valia a pena apanhar um táxi. Durante o caminho Ino falava pelos cotovelos, fazia o moreno rir muitas vezes. Assim que chegaram perto da Torre Eifel, os olhos azuis de Ino brilharam como se fosse uma criança a olhar para um doce. Puxou o braço de Kiba, atravessou a estrada a correr e parou em frente a uma das portas de entrada.

- Ias-me arrancando o braço. – disse o rapaz.

- Desculpa mas estou muito entusiasmada. Agora _smile for the camera pretty boy._

Um click foi ouvido e então Ino tinha agora no telemóvel a fotografia de Kiba.

- Ahhh assim não vale. Tinhas de apanhar o meu lado bom, o meu lado sexy. – reclamou fazendo beicinho.

- Temos todo o dia para eu apanhar o teu lado sexy. Agora vamos lá.

Voltou a puxar o moreno pelo braço e entrou na torre. Subiram algumas escadas e depois entraram no elevador. Estava imensa gente lá dentro então ficaram esborrachados contra as paredes. Kiba estava encostado na parede e Ino completamente esborrachada contra o peito dele. Não importava, o peito masculino era forte e quente,a pele dele erradiava calor. Aconchegou-se lá e inspirou o perfume com que Kiba se tinha perfumado de manhã. Ele puxou a Yamanaka para mais perto de si. Não sabiam descrever o que estava a acontecer ali, era como se toda a gente ali presente tivesse desaparecido, só restavam eles. Eles os dois abraçados…

_Plim._

O elevador parou e as portas abriram-se, as pessoas sairam e eles afastaram-se saindo também. Os olhos de Ino voltaram a brilhar enquanto ela se aproximava do vidro para puder olhar lá para baixo. Kiba sorriu enquanto a olhava, ela podia ter 19 anos mas tinha atitudes de criança. Sorria muito, os olhos brilhavam mais do que deviam e até na maneira de vestir ela parecia mais nova.

Quando olhou para ela viu-se "encarado" pelo telemóvel de Ino. Já sabendo que ela queria outra foto, fez uma cara engraçada. Os risos que sairam da boca da loira foram como música para os seus ouvidos.

- Acho que esta ficou melhor que a outra. – comentou Ino olhando para o ecrã.

- Concordo. O que achas da vista? – questionou aproximando-se do vidro.

- Adoro. Não se compara a nada do que já vi. – respondeu indo para junto dele.

- Eu disse que ias gostar. E o que eu digo é sempre verdade. – falou convencido.

- Que convencido. – disse a loira dando-lhe uma palmada no ombro.

- Magoei. – disse amuado.

- Ahhh não fiques magoado. Assim fica mais complicado pedir-te uma coisa…

- Pedir o quê? – perguntou intrigado.

- Que me emprestes os teus óculos de Sol. – respondeu fazendo uma cara fofa.

- Desculpa? Para que queres os meus óculos de Sol?

- Para ver como ficam em mim. Sempre gostei desse tipo de óculos.

Nem esperou a resposta do moreno, esticou os braços e tirou os óculos da cabeça do moreno metendo-os no rosto. Kiba tirou-lhe o telemóvel da mão e tirou uma fotografia à loira. Os óculos ficavam-lhe bem, um pouco grandes e escondiam a beleza dos olhos azuis mas ficavam bem. Ela sorriu para ele, Kiba quase, QUASE, que corou.

- E então? Estou bonita? – perguntou arrancando o moreno dos pensamentos.

- Tu não precisas de óculos de Sol para ficares bonita, mas sim eles ficam-te bem. – respondeu calmamente mas começando a rir depois de ver o rubor no rosto da loira.

- Chega-te para cá.

Kiba e foi para mais perto dela. Passou o braço pelos ombros femininos e puxou-a para mais perto do si. Ino levou uma das mãos ao peito do moreno e deixou-a repousar sobre o coração dele. Kiba encostou o nariz no topo da cabeça da loira antes de tirar a fotografia com o telemóvel da mesma.

- Realmente o teu lado sexy fica melhor em fotografias. – Ino falou olhando para o telemóvel.

- Eu avisei. O que achas de irmos fazer a travessia do Sena? E depois vamos almoçar?

- Parece-me bem. Vamos lá!

O moreno riu mais uma vez com as atitudes de criança da loira. Sairam da Torre indo para o porto dos barcos do Sena. Assim que meteu os pés no barco, Ino correu para se sentar nos lugares na frente do barco, Kiba só sorriu. Sentou-se junto dela e passou o braço pelos ombros da loira puxando-a para mais perto de si, Ino nem disse nada sentindo-se bem demais junto do calor dele. Todo ele era quente.

Durante toda a travessia no rio Ino não se calava e sorria como nunca. Ela gostava mesmo daquilo, da ideia toda de ser livre e de puder viajar para onde quisesse sem ter ninguém que a prendesse. Era mesmo igual a ele…Nunca deixou nenhum dos "casos" ir com ele porque iam ser um estorvo.

Depois de terem acabado, foram almoçar a um restaurante perto de um jardim, a seguir a isso foram para o jardim. As regas automáticas estavam ligadas o que fazia com que algumas crianças e casais andassem ali pelo meio a molharem-se. Claro que Ino não iria deixar esta oportunidade, de ver Kiba com a camisola molhada, em branco. Agarrou na mão do moreno e começou a correr pelo meio das regas. Kiba começou a correr atrás dela e quando chegou perto, abraçou-a pelas costas e girou-a no ar ouvindo as risadas que saiam da boca dela. Correram lá pelo meio mais algum tempo até que…as regas automáticas pararam. As crianças e os outros casais suspiraram de descontentamento.

- Já passou tanto tempo desde a última vez que corri pelo meio de regas automáticas. Ohhh mas agora estou molhada. – lamentou a loira depois de torcer os cabelos e o vestido.

Kiba olhou-a de cima abaixo, os cabelos enormes estavam colados às costas, ainda haviam gotas de água a escorrer pelo rosto e pelo colo e o vestido vermelho estava também colado. Deixava ver todas as formas e curvas do corpo da Yamanaka, e acreditem que eram muitas. Não podia deixar que ela andasse assim na rua, os homens iriam olhar para ela e ele não podia deixar, não sabia porquê, mas não podia deixar.

Tirou o casaco e meteu-o em cima dos ombros de Ino, ela estremeceu. O casaco estava molhado mas quente de estar no corpo de Kiba e tinha o cheiro dele. Um cheiro masculino…

- Obrigado. – Ino murmurou vestindo o casaco.

- De nada. Tu tens menos roupa que eu, vais morrer congelada. E onde vamos agora? – perguntou sorrindo.

- Ficamos aqui, debaixo daquela árvore que me parece tão convidativa para dormir uma sesta. – respondeu de maneira sonhadora.

- A sesta parece-me bem. O último a chegar à árvore é um ovo podre. – disse o moreno começando a correr.

- HEI! ISSO NÃO VALE! – gritou Ino começando a correr também.

Kiba sentou-se no chão junto da árvore e quando a loira chegou perto dele…desatou a bater-lhe até estarem os dois deitados. Riram-se muito durante mais alguns minutos até que adormeceram os dois. Debaixo daquela árvore, os dois entregaram-se ao mundo dos sonhos.

O moreno acordou com uma mosca a zumbir-lhe aos ouvidos, afastou o maldito bicho e sentou-se. Olhou em volta, já havia poucas pessoas no jardim. Uns quantos homens a fazer exercicio fisico com os cães, umas mães a arrastarem os filhos para casa e um casalinho aos beijos na relva. Virou os olhos para o lado, aconchegada no casaco enorme e ainda com os óculos na cara a loira dormia. Tinha um sorriso no rosto, devia estar a sonhar com alguma coisa boa. Será que era com algum rapaz? E se fosse com um rapaz? Não interessava nada. Era melhor levá-la para o hotel antes que apanhasse uma constipação. Mas como? Não queria acordá-la, ela parecia um anjo a dormir. Levá-la ao colo também estava fora de questão, as pessoas na rua iam achar muito estranho. Só se ele…

- Ino…Ino…- sussurrou perto do ouvido da loira.

- Cinco minutos…- resmungou Ino em resposta.

- Não precisas de levantar. Só tens de subir para as minhas costas. Eu levo-te para o hotel.

A loira sentou-se sem abrir os olhos e de alguma maneira lá subiu para as costas do moreno. Ajeitou-a melhor antes de começar a caminhar para fora dali. Quando já estavam no parque de estacionamento do hotel, Ino começou a despertar.

- Vem comigo…- disse Ino ainda meia a dormir.

- Eu vou contigo para onde quiseres princesa. – disse calmamente o moreno.

- Vem comigo para a India…Ia dar-me jeito alguém para me carregar se eu adormecer na rua.

- Queres que eu vá? – questionou. Ela ainda estava meio a dormir, podia estar embalada num sonho.

- Quero. Quero que venhas comigo. Quero passar os meus últimos momentos de liberdade com alguém que me compreende. Por favor aceita…- pediu Ino já completamente desperta.

- Está bem. Eu vou, eu vou contigo. Tenho de te proteger no meio dos indianos e dos elefantes, quem sabe o que pode acontecer. – falou olhando pelo canto do olho.

- Obrigado. – disse beijando a bochecha de Kiba. – Agora metes-me no chão?

- E se eu não meter? – perguntou brincalhão.

- Eu não me importo, tu é que tens de carregar comigo. E até és confortável. – respondeu Ino aconchegando-se as costas do moreno.

- Pensando bem…Eu acho que te quero meter no chão. – afirmou Kiba deixando a loira cair redonda no chão.

Ino gritou de dor e lançou um olhar assassino a Kiba. Ele só riu e estendeu a mão para a ajudar a levantar. Puxou-a para cima deixando a loira de pé.

- És um parvo. – resmungou Ino.

- E tu és uma parva. – respondeu da mesma moeda.

Já ia retrucar mas a música que saía do bar ao lado do hotel chamou-lhe a atenção. Os olhos voltaram a brilhar e um sorriso nasceu nos lábios da loira. Começou a dançar com um homem invisivel e com os olhos fechados.

- O que estás a fazer? – questionou intrigado.

- A dançar o tango. Não se nota?

- Não. – respondeu Kiba.

- Então dança comigo.

Ino puxou o moreno e começou a dançar com ele. Ficou surpreendida por ele dançar bem, dançava bem até demais. Kiba tirou a mão da cintura de Ino e levou-a ao rosto da mesma, tirou-lhe os óculos de Sol. Queria ver os olhos azuis e brilhantes. Ino levou as mãos até ao pescoço do moreno e subiu a perna direita, não deixando de a roçar na perna de Kiba de propósito para o provocar. Ele apertou a coxa da loira antes de voltar a dançar.

Quando a música acabou eles estavam na tipica posição final do tango, Ino praticamente deitada e Kiba a segurá-la. Estavam quase a beijar-se quando a buzina de um carro os puxou para a realidade. Separaram-se e desviaram os olhares com vergonha.

- Bem…não estava à espera de tu dançares tão bem. – comentou Ino envergonhada.

- Agradece à minha mãe, obrigou-me a ter aulas em criança. – afirmou o moreno. – Devolves-me o casaco? Estou a ficar com frio.

- Ahhh o teu casaco é tão quente e confortável. Eu devolvo-te amanhã no avião. Vemo-nos amanhã de manhã. – disse Ino afastando-se.

Soltou uma risada antes de seguir Ino para o hotel…Aquela viagem ia ser divertida.

**Dia seguinte no aeroporto.**

- EU DEIXO-TE PARA TRÁS SE CONTINUAS A MOLENGAR! – berrou Ino para o moreno que corria atrás dela.

- MOLENGAR? EU ESTOU A CORRER O MAIS RÁPIDO QUE POSSO! QUEM É QUE PASSOU TEMPO DEMAIS A PENTEAR-SE? – berrou Kiba em resposta. – E ERA SUPOSTO TERES IDO ACORDAR-ME! NÃO EU IR ACORDAR-TE A TI!

- CALA-TE E CORRE!

Depois de uma longa corrida e de uma discução com a hospedeira na porta do avião, eles lá entraram e sentaram-se nos respectivos lugares.

- Eu juro…que se tu não fosses mulher levavas uma carga de pancada. – disse ameaçadoramente Kiba.

- Uhhh que medo que eu tenho de ti.

- Devias ter. – afirmou o moreno chegando-se perto dela.

- Mas não tenho. – disse Ino chegando-se perto dele.

Estavam muito próximos, beijaram-se. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. As linguas entralaçavam-se enquanto as mãos passeavam pelos corpos…

-/-

Finito!

Reviews alguém quem dar?

Bem mais uma vez digo que é dedicada à Raquel que faz anos hoje, ela pediu-me salsichas, ovo estrelado e bacon mas eu preferi dar-lhe este capitulo, mas a razão é por não conseguir lá espetar uma vela -.-' Talvez para o próximo aniversário Raquel. Mas diz lá se o capitulo não é melhor que comida? Já sei que vais dizer que comida é melhor, comilona!

Feliz aniversário!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

O que irá acontecer quando eles chegarem à India?

-/-

Ino queria mais. Queria mais daqueles lábios, queria mais daquele homem. A realidade atingiu-a, o que raio estava a fazer?

Levou as mãos ao peito do moreno e afastou-o. Kiba estava chateado por ela ter acabado com o beijo. Estava a gostar de ter os lábios macios da loira junto aos seus. Mas lá no fundo sabia que o beijo só serviu para confundir os dois.

- Desculpa Ino. Eu não pensei antes de fazer. – pediu Kiba olhando nos olhos da loira.

- Não tens de pedir desculpa. Dá-me apenas um aviso prévio da próxima vez. – disse sorrindo.

- Vai haver uma próxima vez? – perguntou o moreno sorrindo malicioso.

- Quem sabe…

Ino teve de virar o rosto para esconder o rubor que tinha aparecido no seu rosto. Kiba tinha notado isso, soltou uma risada.

A viagem era longa então tinham de dormir no avião. Kiba preferiu ficar acordado, a olhar pelo sono da loira. Ino tinha a cabeça encostada no assento do avião, estava a dormir profundamente. A dormir profundamente aconchegada no casaco dele.

"_Adoro o teu casaco, acho que quero ficar com ele."_

"_Queres um casaco desses vai comprar."_

"_Não. Eu quero o teu."_

Esta foi uma das conversas que tiveram durante o dia. Ela corou depois de perceber o que tinha dito. Kiba não se importava de ficar com ela junto com o casaco. Passou o braço pelos ombros da loira e puxou-a para perto. Ino estava agora com a cabeça encostada no peito do moreno. Kiba fechou os olhos e deixou que o sono o preenche-se.

**Dia seguinte.**

Acordou com o barulho das rodas do carrinho da comida. Percebeu então que já não estava encostada no assento do avião, estava encostada no peito de Kiba. A mão esquerda estava involutariamente dentro da camisola do moreno e dois dedos da direita estavam dentro das calças dele. Tirou logo os dedos de dentro das calças mas a outra mão…a outra mão começou a subir e a descer o abdómen de Kiba. Os músculos rasgavam a pele que era macia e arrepiava-se ao seu toque, mesmo estando ele a dormir. O moreno começou a mexer-se mostrando sinais de que iria acordar. Tirou logo a mão de dentro da camisola dele e sentou-se direita. Aos poucos Kiba abriu os olhos, bocejou e espreguiçou-se.

- Bom dia Ino. – cumprimentou-a o moreno. – Como dormis-te?

- Dormi bem, tendo em conta o facto que dormi encostada no teu peito. Porque fizeste isso? – questionou.

- Achei que seria mais confortável para ti. Pela maneira que tinhas a mão dentro da minha camisola e os dedos dentro das minhas calças estavas bem demais. – respondeu sorrindo malicioso.

Ino corou. Recusava-se a encarar o moreno depois de ter decoberto que ele sabia de onde as mãos dela tinham ido parar. Kiba tentava puxar assunto mas Ino não ajudava, não falava e parecia mais interessada nas nuvens lá fora.

- _Atenção passageiros, daqui fala o vosso comandante. Peço que apertem os cintos, vamos aterrar. _– falou a voz no altifalante.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam intensamente, apertou o cinto e sorriu fechando os olhos.

- Estás mesmo entusiasmada. – disse o moreno sorrindo.

- Nem sabes o quanto. Mal posso esperar para ver Agra. – afirmou Ino batendo palmas como uma criança.

- É memo criança. Tens a certeza que tens 19 anos? – questionou Kiba.

- Da última vez que verifiquei…- respondeu Ino.

O avião aterrou e as hospedeiras avisaram os passageiros que podiam sair e ir buscar a bagagem. A voz do comandante no altifalante agradecia por terem escolhido aquela companhia aérea e desejava-lhes uma boa visita a Agra. Assim que agarrou na bagagem Ino já estava a berrar por um táxi. Aquilo já parecia Nova York, pensou o moreno. A abarrotar de gente a gritar por táxis. Não iria ser fácil, era melhor fazer aquilo à moda antiga.

- Ino, segura na minha mochila. Temos de fazer isto à moda antiga. – disse entregando a mochila à loira.

- O que é tu vais fazer? – perguntou intrigada.

Kiba saltou no meio da estrada e esticou os braços em frente do corpo. O táxi que vinha na direcção dele começou a travar a fundo mas parecia que não ia parar a tempo. Ele fechou os olhos sendo a última coisa que viu a cara horrorizada de Ino.

Nada! Não sentiu nada. Abriu os olhos. O táxi estava a centimetros de distância das suas pernas.

- Kiba! Estás doido? Queres que eu morra de ataque de coração? – resmungou Ino dando-lhe socos no peito.

- Arranjei um táxi não arranjei? E pára de me dar socos. Entra no táxi antes que o homenzinho decida passar por cima de mim. – respondeu o moreno agarrando na sua mochila.

Ino entrou no táxi amuada. Que raio de ideia foi aquela? Se o homenzinho não tivesse parado a tempo, Kiba era papa esborrachada na estrada e ela iria estar sozinha naquela enorme cidade. Foi meio dificil comunicar com o homenzinho do táxi mas lá conseguiram que ele os levasse para um hotel. A viagem foi meio atribulada, as ruas são cheias e o trânsito horrivel. Mas quem iria imaginar que existia um hotel de quatro estrelas no meio daquele pandemónio todo.

- E agora como falamos como esta senhora para pedir um quarto? – perguntou Ino. – Eu não sei falar indiano.

- Falamos inglês. Dahh! Deixa que eu falo. – respondeu o moreno caminhando para junto do balcão.

Ino ficou surpresa com a fluidez com que ele falava. As palavras soltavam-se tão naturalmente da lingua dele…Mas a surpresa desapareceu assim que viu a rapariga do balcão corar e rir nervosamente. Estreitou os olhos. Pronto, ele já estava a abusar. Idiota atirado…

O moreno voltou para junto dela. Estendeu-lhe uma chave e disse que tinham de ir de elevador.

Quando já estavam no corredor dos quartos Ino apercebeu-se que os quartos eram lado a lado.

- Encontramo-nos lá em baixo? – perguntou o moreno sorrindo. – Quero levar-te a um sitio.

- Está bem. Deixa-me só mudar de roupa. Está mais calor do que eu estava à espera. – respondeu Ino entrando no quarto e fechando a porta de seguida.

Atirou a mochila para cima de uma cadeira e depois deixou-se cair em cima da cama. Queria ficar ali e não o ver durante o resto do dia mas era rude da parte dela deixá-lo pendurado. Sentia ciumes…Muitos ciumes. Levantou-se. Tirou o casaco dele, o qual se recusava a deixar para trás sempre que saía à rua. Levou a peça de roupa ao nariz, ainda tinha o cheiro dele. Mesmo estando colado ao corpo dela todos os dias, ainda cheirava ao perfume masculino. Tirou a camisola e procurou por uma lavada na mala. Assim que encontrou uma vestiu-a, agarrou no casaco e na chave do quarto e saiu. Meteu um sorriso no rosto e deixou o tipico espirito de criança ser livre. Apareceu no campo de visão do moreno aos saltos e quando chegou perto dele sorriu abertamente.

- Então onde vamos? – perguntou começando a caminhar.

- Quero levar-te ao Taj Mahal. De certeza que vais gostar. – respondeu Kiba sorrindo para ela.

- Sempre quir ir lá. Vamos!

Ino começou a puxar o moreno e a correr para o monumento. Kiba só ria e corria junto de Ino. Pelo meio das pessoas e dos carros…

_**Konoha, Japão.**_

O homem loiro olhava para as fotografias em cima da mesa. Fotografias da filha em diferentes sitios do Mundo. Holanda, Grécia, Rússia…Mas as fotografias de Paris, ela não estava sozinha. Estava com um rapaz, um rapaz que ele já tinha visto em algum lado. Gritou pela secretária. Alguns segundos depois uma senhora já velhota entrou.

- Chamou chefe? – perguntou.

- Diz-me Tomoyo…- começou virando a fotografia para a senhora. -…onde é que eu já vi este rapaz?

A senhora meteu os óculos no rosto e depois de analisar a fotografia começou a falar.

- É o rapaz dos Inuzuka, o filho biológico da dona Tsume. Ele foi considerado uma hipótese para o contracto de casamento. O que faz ele nestes preparos com a menina Ino?

- Não sei.

- Ela está claramente apaixonada por ele. Porque não vai falar com a mãe do rapaz? Podia mudar o contracto visto que o rapaz destinado se recusa a casar e faz parte da familia desse nas fotografias. – disse a dona Tomoyo.

- Não me parece. Segundo a minha análise ele não faz exactamente o tipo de assentar e criar uma familia.

A velha senhora deu com uns dossiers na cabeça do chefe.

- Para que foi isso Tomoyo? – perguntou o homem agarrado à cabeça.

- Yamanaka Inoichi, tenha juizo nessa cabeça! Não vê que a sua filha está apaixonada? Imagine como ela se vai sentir ao chegar ao altar e ver sentado na fila da frente o homem que ama. O homem que devia estar ao lado dela não está. Agora levante esse traseiro da cadeira e vá falar com a mãe do rapaz. – sentenciou a velhota.

- Está bem, está bem.

Inoichi levantou-se. Vestiu o casaco e saiu do escritório, tendo como destino a casa de Tsume. Quando lá chegou tocou à campainha, segundos depois uma rapariga jovem vestida com uma farda de empregada abriu a porta.

- A Tsume está? – perguntou Inoichi à jovem.

- A senhora Inuzuka está no escritório.

- Obrigado.

Entrou na casa e bateu à porta do escritório. Depois de ouvir um "entre" abriu a porta. Uma mulher morena com marcas vermelhas na cara esta sentada atrás de uma secretária e junto à lareira estava um cão deitado.

- Inoichi! – exclamou a mulher. – Só esperava ver-te no casamento.

- Foi esse assunto que me trouxe cá. Precisamos de conversar sobre a minha filha e o teu filho mais novo.

- O Kiba?

- Sim. – respondeu.

_**De volta à India.**_

A noite tinha caido na cidade. A visita ao monumento tinha sido muito divertida. Tinham tirado muitas fotografias engraçadas e algumas até eram…românticas. Como aquela em que tinham as testas encostadas ou aquela em que Ino estava a beijar a bochecha do moreno.

Agora andavam à procura de um sitio para comer, estava a ser meio complicado já que Ino não estava com "espirito" para comida indiana.

- Ino, estamos na India. Não há grande variedade de comida. – afirmou o moreno.

- Não me digas que não há um maldito McDonald's nesta cidade! – exclamou a loira batendo o pé.

- Não precisamos de McDonald's, eu tenho uma ideia. Só precisamos de…

Kiba olhou em volta e sorriu ao dar com um supermercado. Agarrou na mão de Ino e atravessou a estrada entrando no supermercado de seguida.

- Temos muito por onde escolher. O que te aptece comer? – perguntou Kiba sorrindo abertamente para Ino

- Posso escolher o que eu quiser? – questionou com os olhos a brilhar.

- Podes. Mas tem cuidado que a minha carteira tem fundo.

Ino não disse mais nada. Saltou para dentro de um dos carrinhos do supermercado e esperou que o moreno a viesse empurrar. Kiba demorou a entender o que ela queria que ele fizesse mas quando percebeu…Soltou uma alta gargalhada e foi empurrá-la.

_**Minutos depois.**_

O carrinho já estava cheio de alimentos ricos em hidratos de carbono e Ino tinha na mão uma lata de _chantilly. _Já estava meio comida, a razão por isso? Os dois andavam a comer da lata entre si. Sempre que passavam por uma prateleira tiravam algo para comer, o que mais havia no carrinho era batatas fritas de pacote, garrafas de coca-cola e chocolates. Quando deram a volta toda ao supermercado, a lata de _chantilly _estava abandonada numa prateleira, vazia! Não iriam pagar pela lata, ninguém precisava de saber…

Sairam do supermercado cada um com dois sacos e foram para o hotel. Acabaram deitados na cama de Ino a enfardar o que tinham comprado, a falarem de coisas parvas e a rirem-se que nem perdidos.

- Ok, ok. Qual foi a coisa mais parva que fizeste quando eras adolescente? – perguntou Kiba.

- Quando eu tinha 15 anos depois da escola fui para minha casa com duas amigas. Estavamos sozinhas e metemos música em altos berros e começamos aos saltos em cima da minha cama. Eu e uma das amigas acabamos penduradas do candelabro que eu tinha. Adivinha o que aconteceu a seguir. – disse Ino sorrindo com a lembrança.

- O candelabro caiu.

- O candelabro caiu. Espatifou-se no meio do chão e fez um estrondo enorme. Eu já me tinha escondido no armário quando o meu pai chegou a casa. – afirmou a loira começando a rir.

- Meu Deus. Passa-me aí o chocolate. Quando eu tinha 17 anos tinha uma namorada e…

- Uma namorada? Não seria uma das namoradas? – perguntou Ino enquanto bebia coca cola.

- Sim, vá era uma das namoradas. – respondeu Kiba envergonhado. – Continuando…Estavamos sozinhos em casa dela, já em vias de facto quando o pai dela apareceu. Eu só enfiei as roupas e comecei a correr a fugir da caçadeira do homem. Arrepio-me sempre que me lembro.

Ino começou a rir ao imaginar a cena. Imaginar Kiba a fugir de um homem qualquer de meia idade armado com uma caçadeira…

- Não te rias. Foi um caso sério. – murmurou o moreno envergonhado.

- Desculpa, desculpa. – pediu Ino. - Estou cheia.

- Eu também. Vamos arrumar o lixo e eu depois vou para o meu quarto.

Os dois limparam o lixo que tinham feito e arrumaram o que tinha sobrado no mini-frigorifico do quarto. Kiba já estava na batente da porta quando o seu telemóvel tocou. Ele atendeu. Quando ouviu a voz doce da sobrinha de seis anos, Ami, sorriu. Depois de uma pequena conversa, ele disse que também a adorava e que tinha muitas saudades dela.

Ino ficou magoada, pensou que era uma namorada qualquer. Ficou mesmo triste. E não sabia porquê. Despediu-se de Kiba e caiu na cama. Sem perceber começou a chorar. O que se estava a passar com ela? Nunca se tinha sentido assim…Nunca mesmo. Kami a valha! Ela estava apaixonada. Apaixonada por Kiba. Por um lado estava feliz, sentia-se bem com ele e gostava…bem gostava, dos beijos dele e de sentir o toque das mãos masculinas. Mas por outro…ele tinha uma namorada à espera que ele voltasse. Adormeceu.

_**Dia seguinte, sete horas da tarde.**_

Os dois estavam a dar um passeio no meio da selva indiana. Bem, não era um passeio já que andavam em circulos à mais de duas horas. E para ajudar tinha começado a chover. Não aquelas chuvinhas de nada, mas aquelas cargas de água que caem no Inverno.

- Ino, estamos perdidos. – disse o moreno afastando os cabelos da testa.

- Nós não estamos perdidos! Apenas não sabemos o caminho de regresso! – resmungou Ino.

- Estamos perdidos…

- NÃO ESTA…

Ino não terminou a frase. O moreno tinha-a encostado numa árvore e olhava-a com de uma maneira…ela não sabia explicar a maneira mas era diferente da maneira que ele custumava olhar.

- Importas-te de parar de gritar? Os meus ouvidos já não aguentam! Pára de gritar e mete nessa tua cabeça que estamos perdidos. E é culpa tua! – esbravejou Kiba.

Ino teve vontade de chorar.

- E o que raio se passa contigo hoje? Estás estranha. Não falas comigo como deve de ser, olhas-me de lado e quando me olhas nos olhos parece que me queres matar.

- Não se passa nada. – Ino disse desviando o olhar.

- Passa sim. Fala comigo princesa. – pediu gentilmente agarrando-lhe no queixo.

Ino começou a chorar. Não queria dizer, não podia dizer. Porque raio foi apaixonar-se por ele? Ia casar-se e foi logo apaixonar-se.

- Porquê? Porquê Kiba? Porquê? – perguntou repetidamente abraçando-o.

- Porquê o quê princesa? Diz o que te vai na alma. – disse o moreno abraçando-a também.

- Porque é que estou apaixonada por ti? Porque é que tão dificil saber que tens uma namorada à espera que tu voltes?

- Não sei porque estás apaixonada por mim. Mas as razões não devem ser muito diferentes das que eu tenho para estar apaixonado por ti. Desde que te vi sentada naquele café em Paris…tu não me saís da cabeça. Eu…eu amo-te Ino. Parece loucura eu sei, mas eu sei que é por ti que o meu coração bate. – Kiba respondeu apertando a loira contra o seu peito.

- Tu…amas-me? – Ino perguntou olhando nos olhos dele e sorrindo depois de ele dizer que sim. – Eu também te amo.

- Tu és a pessoa por quem eu estou disposto a mudar. Eu não sou propriamente o tipo de homem que vai ter uma vida de rotina e criar uma familia às direitas. Mas por ti eu mudo.

- Eu gosto de ti assim…Gosto de ti da maneira que és. Engraçado, querido, com a mesma mentalidade de ser livre como eu…Não mudes nunca. – pediu Ino.

- E como assim tenho uma namorada? – perguntou intrigado.

- Com quem estavas a falar ontem à noite…

Kiba soltou uma risada.

- Eu estava a falar com a minha sobrinha de seis anos ontem à noite. Tu és a única que pode vir a ser minha namorada.

- Bom saber…- murmurou a loira sorrindo.

Olharam nos olhos um do outro, Kiba de seguida olhou para os lábios de Ino. Estavam molhados e começavam a ficar roxos com o frio que fazia. Estavam mesmo a precisar de um beijo. Aproximou-se e quando estavam a centimetros de distância um relâmpago foi ouvido. Com a luz que iluminou o céu, eles conseguiram ver uma velha cabana. Parecia abandonada. Mas estava ali mesmo a jeito…

-/-

Chuchus queridos da Fipinha! Cá está um capitulo novo para vos alegrar. Quero uma review bem bonita no final de lerem.

Kissus!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Conteudos adultos, quem não gosta passa à frente.

-/-

A cabana estava ali mesmo a jeito. Entraram. Tinha um velho colcão no chão e um velho lençol lá em cima. Tinha uma pequena janela e no chão de terra batida também havia um pequeno buraco especialmente cavado para fazer uma fogueira. Ino olhou em volta, aquilo não chegava nem aos calcanhares dos lugares a que estava habituada mas para se proteger daquela "tempestade tropical" servia perfeitamente. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que assim como ela estava molhado e com as roupas coladas ao corpo. Tremia e os lábios começavam a ficar roxos com o frio. Chegou-se para mais perto dele tentanto ficar mais quente. Kiba passou o braço pelos ombros da loira. Quando já estavam abraçados e olhos nos olhos, eles aproximaram-se. Os lábios tocaram-se levemente e de uma forma carinhosa. Ino acariciava os ombros do moreno por dentro da camisa molhada e Kiba tinha as mãos na cintura da loira.

Ino tirou as mãos de dentro da camisa do moreno e levou-as até à barra da própria camisola. Tirou-a separando os lábios dos dele, sem o importuno da camisola voltaram a beijar-se. Desta vez com mais paixão e ardor. Kiba começou a desapertar os botões da camisa e quando já estavam todos abertos, deixou que a loira passea-se as mãos por lá. As mãos macias da Yamanaka serviam de toalha, limpavam a água que cobria o peito de Kiba. E verdade seja dita ele estava cada vez mais excitado, começou então a beijar-lhe o pescoço. A excitação aumentou quando ouviu Ino gemer ao sentir os dentes passarem de leve pela pele sensivel do pescoço. Limpava as gotas da chuva com a língua mas a pele voltava a ficar molhada, desta vez pela saliva quente dele. Foi descendo pelo colo, pelo meio dos seios médios da rapariga e chegou à barriga lisa. Estava de joelhos no chão em frente a Yamanaka, passeava a boca e a língua pelo umbigo e pela barriga feminina enquanto ela lhe apertava os cabelos. Ino olhava para o tecto da cabana e mordia o lábio inferior, tentando parar os gemidos que lutavam para abandonar a sua garganta. Deixou as mãos cairem na nuca do moreno, apertando os fios que lá estavam e depois cairam nos ombros fortes tirando-lhe a camisa. Kiba fez o caminho de volta para cima e ficou de pé novamente.

-Eu quero-te Ino. Já não aguento mais…- murmurou no ouvido dela.

Empurrou-o fazendo-o cair deitado no colchão e gatinhou para cima dele. Quando se sentou por cima dele sentiu de perto a excitação do moreno. Ele gemeu de frustração ao sentir a intimidade da loira tão perto mas com barreiras que impediam o contacto mais próximo. Ino começou a desapertar os botões dos próprios calções mas Kiba não deixou que ela fizesse o trabalho que devia ser ele próprio a fazer. Atirou-a para o lado e ficou entre as pernas dela, livrou-se dos calções dela e das suas calças. Ambos estavam apenas de roupa intima…O moreno tirou o sutien do corpo da Yamanaka e encheu as mãos com os seios médios. Eram macios e encaixavam-se perfeitamente nas mãos dele…Como se fossem feitos à medida para caberem nas suas mãos.

-Kiba…Agora…Por favor…

Ela pediu, e ele atendeu. Livrou-se das roupas intimas, da última barreira que o impedia de a fazer sua completamente.

Ino gemeu alto ao senti-lo dentro de si. Doeu um pouco, já não estava com um homem à algum tempo. Ao inicio era um ritmo lento e suave mas foi ficando mais selvagem. Ela arranhava as costas morenas e ao mesmo tempo ficava surpreendida com a macidez das mesmas, Kiba tinha um aperto firme na cintura feminina. Estavam os dois num lugar muito distante. Um lugar muito distante e que os fazia muito contentes. Era uma sensação tão boa, ter os dois corpos juntos e tornarem-se um só. Ino deixou de sentir dor, só sentia o prazer que aquele homem lhe proporcionava. Juntos chegaram ao pico alto do prazer, Ino gemeu alto o nome do moreno e ele desabou em cima dela, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço feminino. Estavam os dois suados e ofegantes, mas não deixavam de sorrir. Ino abraçou o moreno, passou um braço pelos ombros largos e enterrou a outra mão nos cabelos castanhos. Kiba puxou o velho lençol por cima deles…

A chuva lá fora tinha sido testemunha de um acto de puro amor. E o seu som suave serviu como canção de embalar para o casal abraçado naquele velho colchão.

_**Dia seguinte. **_

A loira abriu os olhos muito devagar. Sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo e os olhos abertos foram parar junto de um monte de cabelos castanhos. Sorriu, os cabelos castanhos pertenciam ao moreno que dormia aninhado no corpo dela. Começou a passar as mãos pelos cabelos de Kiba.

-Se for para acordar assim todos os dias…acho que vou querer dormir contigo todas as noites. – Kiba murmurou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Parece-me bem. – Ino disse a sorrir.

O moreno apoiou-se no cotovelos e beijou-a docemente.

-Vamos fugir os dois Ino. Para bem longe de toda a gente. – pediu Kiba num acesso de loucura.

- Não digas isso duas vezes. Olha que eu fujo mesmo. – Ino disse acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- Fujimos os dois para uma praia escondida no México…- começou a sonhar em voz alta o moreno.

- Eu e tu numa praia no México…A beber margaritas ao pôr do Sol…

- A fazer amor na areia…

Kiba tornou a beijá-la de uma maneira carinhosa tentando mostrar o quanto gostava dela. Ino passou os braços pelo pescoço do rapaz e tentou meter naquele beijo todos os seus sentimentos pelo moreno.

- Ino…- Kiba tentou chamar a loira.

Ela ignorou a voz do moreno. Passou os beijos para o pescoço masculino, sabia que ele ia dizer que era altura de ir embora para o hotel. Ela não queria, queria ficar naquela cabana para sempre. Sozinha com ele. Sem pensar no casamento arranjado, sem pensar nos pais, sem pensar em voltar para casa. Apenas pensar nele, em como gostava dele e em como queria ficar com ele para sempre.

- Ino…estás a provocar-me. – murmurou junto ao pescoço dela.

- É essa a ideia. – ela disse sedutoramente e descendo os beijos para o inicio do peito do moreno.

- Princesa…temos de ir embora. Podemos fazer o que estás a pensar numa cama mais confortável e precisamos de um banho urgente.

- Está bem, desmancha prazeres. – amuou a loira empurrando Kiba de cima dela.

O moreno levantou-se e começou a vestir-se sob o olhar atento de Ino. Ela gostava do tom de pele dele, era meio morena e macia. Muito macia até. Também gostava das costas dele, agora tinham marcas de unhas feitas por ela. Gostava dos cabelos castanhos, eram macios e mexer neles acalmavam-na. Adorava tudo no corpo dele, Kiba era perfeito. A primeira vez que as mãos dela tocaram no peito masculino pensou que o corpo dele era parecido ao de um guerreiro, um gladiador. E o seu corpo tinha sido feito para se encaixar no dele de uma maneira perfeita.

Kiba olhou para ela depois de vestido e Ino sorriu-lhe. Apanhou do chão a roupa da Yamanaka e atirou-a para cima do colchão.

- Que foi? – questionou o moreno. – Para quê esse sorriso?

- Nada. Apenas estava a admirar esse teu corpo…

- É bonito não é? – perguntou todo convencido.

- É…- respondeu a loira levantando-se completamente nua. -…e é só meu.

Kiba sorriu para ela e beijou-a levemente antes de sair da cabana. Ino vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu da cabana juntando-se ao moreno para puderem caminhar de volta para o hotel. Quando entraram no hotel, Ino percebeu o olhar surpreso por parte da rapariga na recepção. Só para provocar a rapariga puxou Kiba para um beijo, ao qual foi prontamente correspondida. Ela pode jurar que ouviu uma caneta a partir-se. Puxou o moreno para o elevador, para longe do olhar assassino da rapariga da recepção. Com muitos amassos pelo caminho eles chegaram ao andar dos quartos. Despediram-se com um beijo muito romântico antes de cada um entrar no seu quarto.

O moreno despiu-se e quando já ia entrar no chuveiro, alguém bateu à porta. Quase que deu uma cabeçada na parede para tentar afastar a frustração. Enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi abrir a porta. Deu de caras com Ino e o seu sorriso malicioso. A loira empurrou-o para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

Tenho mesmo de dizer o que aconteceu?

Depois de muitos banhos, voltaram a sair. Foram à praia, namorar um bocadinho e ouvir o som do mar. Sentaram-se na areia, frente a frente. Começaram a jogar à sardinha.

- Ah, fizeste batota. – acusou Ino fazendo beicinho.

- Eu? – perguntou o moreno incrédulo. – Calúnia.

A loira tentou dar um estalo em Kiba mas sem querer meteu-lhe o dedo num olho.

- Kiba, desculpa. Deixa ver.

- Estás feita, estás tão feita.

- Não!

Ino levantou-se muito rápido e começou a fugir de Kiba, que se levantou logo depois seguindo-a. Já estavam à beira mar quando Ino tropeçou e caiu. O moreno caiu por cima dela, os lábios quase a tocarem-se.

- Estás tão feita…- murmurou Kiba.

- O que me vais fazer?

- Não sei, deixa-me pensar…Que tal isto?

Começou a beijar a bochecha da loira indo para a boca. Ino passou os braços pela cintura do moreno e puxou-o para perto.

- Eu gosto deste tipo de castigos. – disse Ino sorrindo.

- Ai gostas? – perguntou o moreno de maneira maliciosa. – Então não tens objecções se eu continuar certo?

- Objecções nenhumas.

Kiba voltou a beijar a loira, o mar chegou perto deles molhando as roupas e cabelos. Não fez com que eles se separassem, fez com que chegassem mais perto um do outro. Tentando esquecer que se vão separar e nunca mais se ver. Tentando manter presente o sentimento maravilhoso que os une. Tentando esquecer que Ino não iria mais ser só dele depois de voltar para casa…

Depois de namorarem mais um bocadinho à beira mar voltaram para a cidade. Ino queria ir a um mercado de rua, comprar alguma coisa para as irmãs e para a mãe. O olhar da loira brilhava sempre que olhava para uma bancada diferente. Depois de horas às voltas por lá, Ino tinha escolhido boas coisas para levar. Iria levar um conjunto de pulseiras para cada uma das irmãs e dois lenços para a mãe. Quando a sol já se punha no horizonte Ino parou junto a uma última bancada. Vendiam pequenos cachorrinhos. Pelo olhar que Ino lançou, o moreno percebeu que ela queria um. Deixou que ela se afastasse e pegou num dos cachorrinhos, branco com uma mancha castanha em cada uma das orelhas. Pagou ao indiano que os estava a vender e voltou para junto de Ino. Já tinha dado um nome ao cachorro quando chegou perto dela. Ino quase chorou quando pegou no cachorrinho ao colo.

- É para te lembrares de mim. Chamei-lhe Akamaru. – disse Kiba.

- O significado tem a ver com vermelho. Posso saber o porquê de lhe teres chamado isso? – questionou-o.

- É para te lembrares das minhas lindas marcas vermelhas. – respondeu Kiba.

- Vai ser dificil esquecer essas marcas. – disse tocando-lhe o rosto com a mão livre.

- O que achas de voltarmos para o hotel, fazermos amor, pedirmos serviço de quarto, fazermos mais amor…

- Parece-me muito bem. E o que fazemos com o nosso mais novo amigo? – questionou-o novamente.

- Metemo-lo no meu quarto com comida e água.

Ino sorriu e pegou na mão do moreno puxando-o para fora dali.

_**Horas depois, já de noite…**_

Ino descansava a cabeça no peito do moreno enquanto este dormia profundamente. Apenas um pensamento rondava a mente da loira…O pensamento que aquela era a última noite em que estavam juntos. A última noite em que poderiam fazer amor e dizer que se amavam. Teve de lutar para não chorar muito alto, iria acordar Kiba e seria uma coisa séria ter de lhe explicar o porque do pranto.

- Tu sabes que eu estou acordado não sabes? – perguntou Kiba com a voz rouca.

- Que susto. – quase gritou a loira sentando-se na cama.

- Porquê as lágrimas princesa? – perguntou novamente limpando as lágrimas que moldavam o belo rosto da Yamanaka. – Odeio ver pessoas a chorar. Odeio ver-te a ti a chorar.

- É a última noite em que podemos estar juntos.

- Princesa, eu sei que é dificil. Não sabes a raiva que me preenche quando me lembro que nunca mais vais puder ser minha. Que outro qualquer vai tocar-te de maneiras que só eu posso. Mas tu sabes que eu te amo. Que eu te amo e vou sempre amar. Olha para mim. – pediu Kiba agarrando no queixo da loira. – Quero os teus olhos brilhar outra vez, quero que eles brilhem como brilharam quando eu disse que te amava. Quero ver os teus olhos a brilhar e quero que me beijes.

Ino beijou-o empurrando-o para ele se deitar, para se amarem mais uma vez.

_**Dia seguinte no avião…**_

Estavam sentados juntos. Ino tinha os olhos focados no vazio. Kiba tinha os olhos focados nela. Tentava memorizar cada traço da loira, não que precisasse se o fazer. Já sabia de cor todos os traços do corpo dela. O avião aterrou alguns minutos depois. Era ali que se separavam. Era ali que nunca mais se iriam ver. Era ali que teriam de dar um último beijo.

Enquanto esperavam por um táxi que viesse buscar Ino, estavam abraçados. O carro parou junto deles, depois de arrumarem a mochila de Ino na bagageira e terem tirado Akamaru da gaiola onde tinha passado toda a viagem, beijaram-se.

- Não chores princesa. Não quero que a última imagem que eu tenho de ti seja os teus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – pediu Kiba tomando-lhe o rosto nas mãos.

- Não vou chorar. Não vou. Eu amo-te.

- Eu também te amo. Muito. Se o idiota com quem casares não te tratar bem…procura-me. Promete que o fazes.

- Eu…eu acho que não deveria fazê-lo. – Ino disse desviando o olhar.

- Promete. Promete-me princesa. – pediu Kiba.

- Está bem. Eu prometo. Eu prometo que se o meu marido for um sacana eu te procuro e sempre fugimos para aquela praia escondida no México. – prometeu Ino sorrindo.

- Parece uma boa ideia. Vá tens de ir embora. Eu amo-te muito. – afirmou beijando-lhe a testa.

Ino disse que o amava também e entrou no táxi com Akamaru no colo. Observou a figura do homem que amava ficar mais pequena e quando o perdeu de vista chorou. Chorou como nunca tinha chorado enquanto fazia festas no pequeno cão.

- A menina está bem? – perguntou o motorista do táxi olhando-a pelo retrovisor. – Quer que eu volte para trás?

- Não. Está tudo bem.

Mas ela continuou a chorar ainda com as memórias dos beijos, dos toques e das noites de amor com Kiba na sua memória…

-/-

Quem quer dar reviews?

Chuchus que eu amo, o próximo capitulo será em principio o último.


	5. Chapter 5

Último Capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

-/-

Tinha passado uma semana, uma agonizante semana sem os toques, caricias, beijos e palavras de Kiba. Ino passava os dias fechada no quarto, deitada na cama, aconchegada no casaco do amado, a ver as fotografias que tinha tirado e a fazer festas em Akamaru. E com o casamento a aproximar-se todos os sentimentos ficavam aos saltos. Alguém bateu à porta.

- Não quero ver ninguém! O que quer que o meu pai queira pode esperar! – gritou pensando que era um dos empergados.

Mas a pessoa entrou na mesma. Levantou o olhar para ver quem era, deu de caras com o rosto enrrugado da dona Tomoyo, a secretária do pai.

- Menina Ino…é nova e bonita demais para estar nesse estado. – a velha senhora comentou.

- Dona Tomoyo, eu quero-o aqui comigo. Quero estar nos braços dele…

Começou a chorar. A idosa sentou-se na cama e abraçou a rapariga chorosa.

- Eu já sabia que este casamento arranjado ia trazer problemas. Mas o seu pai não me liga nenhuma. – disse fazendo festas nos cabelos da loira.

- Eu já me tinha mentalizado do que ia acontecer. Mas conheci-o. Ele mudou tudo em mim…- falou Ino no meio do choro. – O que vieste aqui fazer?

- Vim trazer-lhe a fotografia do seu noivo. Porque não vai ver a sua mãe e as suas irmãs? Eu não digo nada ao seu pai. – Tomoyo disse com um sorriso.

- Sim…é melhor. Podes deixar a fotografia aí em cima. Eu vou só arranjar-me.

- Linda menina. – afirmou beijando a testa da loira.

Saiu do quarto deixando a fotografia em cima da secretária da loira. Ino limpou as lágrimas e levantou-se. Ajustou as roupas no espelho do armário e dirigiu-se à casa de banho. Lançou água no rosto para afastar os rastos de lágrimas e maquilhagem borrada, ele não iria gostar de a ver assim. Quando saiu da casa de banho caminhou até à secretária e apanhou a fotografia. O rapaz tinha cabelos laranjas espetados e um sorriso no rosto. Os olhos eram de uma cor pouco normal. Era bonito. Guardou a fotografia na mala depois de verificar que nada lhe faltava, agarrou num outro saco e saiu do quarto.

- Akamaru. – chamou quando já estava perto das escadas.

O pequeno cão desceu da cama e juntou-se à rapariga. Desceu as escadas e saiu porta fora vasculhando a mala à procura das chaves do carro. Pegou no pequeno cãozinho e colocou-o no banco do pendura do _beetle _amarelo e deu a partida. Dentro da casa, o pai de Ino observava o carro da filha afastar-se. A velha secretária juntou-se a ele.

- O que está a fazer com a sua filha é cruel. – a senhora comentou.

- Está próximo de acabar. Quero só ver a cara dela quando der de caras com ele no dia do casamento.

- Como dizem os meus netos, você tem com dada pancada…- falou Tomoyo sorrindo.

O caminho para casa da mãe não era longo, mas tendo em conta o trânsito ia demorar mais do que o previsto. Enquanto estava parada numa fila, Ino pensava no dia do casamento. Faltava muito pouco para ser uma mulher casada, já tinha considerado fugir. Riu alto despertando o pequeno cachorrinho que entretranto tinha adormecido. Era o primeiro riso que soltava numa semana. A fila começou a andar e em poucos minutos estava a estacionar o carro em frente à casa da mãe. A mãe vivia num prédio na parte alta da cidade, com a pensão que o pai tinha de dar todos os meses para sustentar as irmãs chegava e sobrava para uma casa daquelas. Saiu do carro pegando na mala, no saco e em Akamaru e começou a caminhar para dentro do prédio. A seguir a uma curta viagem de elevador ela estava em frente à porta da casa da mãe. Tocou à campainha. A porta foi aberta por uma rapariga de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros aparentemente de 12 anos.

- Ino! – a rapariga gritou abraçando Ino.

- Então piolha? Estás boa? – perguntou Ino sorrindo abertamente.

Era preciso estar perto das irmãs para ficar com um sorriso no rosto.

- Sim. Entra não fiques aí. A peste está no quarto.

- Não meu puxes Haruna. A mãe?

- Está na cave sabe Kami a fazer o quê. – respondeu. – Azuka! Peste anda cá, está aqui a Ino!

Como uma tempestade uma menina de não mais de 7 anos loira e de olhos azuis como Ino veio a correr escadas abaixo. Saltou-lhe em cima abraçando-a fortemente.

- Tive saudades tuas Ino.

- Também tive tuas Azuka. Tenho umas coisas para vocês.

- Vais dar-nos esse cãozinho? – perguntou Haruna com os olhos a brilhar.

- Tira os olhos do cão piolha. Ele é importante. – respondeu Ino lançando um olhar assassino à irmã.

- Ai está bem. – falou amuada. – Então o que nos vais dar? Estiveste desaparecida um ano é bom que nos compenses muito bem.

- E é suposto eu ser a peste de 7 anos. – comentou Azuka abanando a cabeça. - Diz lá o que tens para nós.

- Adivinhem o que tenho dentro deste saco…

- Dinheiro não é de certeza. – disse Haruna ainda amuada.

- Algumas são para a mãe, as vossas têm o vosso nome. Falando em mãe, eu vou lá abaixo ter com ela. Fiquem com o Akamaru. E portem-se bem. – avisou a loira antes de sair porta fora.

Desceu usando o elevador e quando chegou ao rés de chão, desceu umas escadas que levavam à cave. Cada residente do prédio tinha direito a um armazém para guardar as "tralhas" não necessárias. Um sonoro «ÁHÁ!» foi ouvido seguido de um estrondo. Apertou o passo e entrou no único armazém que tinha a porta aberta. Sentada no chão estava uma mulher loira, com alguns cabelos brancos para ali perdidos e olhos castanhos.

- Será que eu quero saber o que andas a fazer mãe? – perguntou Ino ajundando-a a levantar.

- Ai minha querida, ando à procura dos sapatos da tua avó. Quero usá-los no teu casamento e não faço a menor ideia onde eles estão, então vim procurá-los e adivinha…encontrei-os! – exclamou a mulher entusiasmada.

Com a menção do casamento Ino ficou triste, mas deu um sorriso forçado. A mãe sentou-se numa velha caixa puxando a filha para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Querida, eu sei que tu não queres isto. É tudo ideias do teu pai.

- Eu já me tinha mentalizado mãe, tinha-me mentalizado de tudo. Mas quando o conheci…- Ino começou a falar.

- Conheceste quem? – perguntou a mãe sorrindo.

- Kiba. Conheci-o em Paris, fomos juntos para a India e apaixonamo-nos. Eu sinto tanta falta dele. Tanta falta de estar junto dele. – respondeu a loira limpando a lágrima solitária que escorria pelo rosto.

- Querida…- começou a mulher abraçando-a. -…vais ver que quando menos esperares vais estar com ele de novo. Conta-me tudo sobre ele.

- Ele é…maravilhoso. Eu amo-o tanto e só de pensar que vou casar com outro homem…

- Tudo vai correr bem. – tentou acalmá-la a mãe.

- Eu vou andando, o pai deve estar a ter um chilique. Vemo-nos depois de amanhã no casamento.

- Sim querida. Vai lá.

Ino despediu-se da mãe e das irmãs e voltou para casa. Iriam ser umas horas muito longas…

_**Dois dias depois…**_

Ino estava sentada em frente ao espelho, estava a dar os últimos retoques na maquilhagem. O vestido de um branco imaculado moldava as curvas perfeitas do corpo da Yamanaka, o cabelo estava preso num coque deixando soltas algumas mechas soltas. As amigas andavam de volta da rapariga em completo alvoroço. Parecia que eram elas que iam casar.

A hora tinha chegado, a hora de ser "unir" a outro homem, a alguém que nunca tinha visto na vida. Assim que meteu o pé dentro da igreja, a música começou a tocar e toda a gente se levantou. Tinha os olhos postos no chão, um braço dado com o pai e a mão do outro segurava o ramo de flores. Pensava em tudo o que tinha passado com Kiba, todas as vezes que tinham feito amor, todas as vezes que se beijaram, todas as vezes que sorriram juntos…Dava tudo para estar com ele novamente, nem que fosse para lhe tocar uma última vez. Quando chegou perto do altar achou melhor pelo menos olhar nos olhos do futuro marido e sorrir, nem que seja de maneira forçada. Lentamente foi levantando o olhar até encontrar o rosto, julgou que a mente lhe estava a pregar partidas. A mostrar o que ela queria ver e não a realidade. Em vez de encontrar cabelos laranjas encontrou cabelos castanhos, em vez de encontrar uma face branca encontrou uma face morena com duas marcas vermelhas e em vez de encontrar olhos daquela cor pouco normal encontrou olhos escuros. As lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos e ela só conseguiu atirar-se nos braços do moreno. Apertou-o com tanta força que chegou a doer e logo depois beijou-o.

- Ainda não estamos nessa parte! – exclamou o padre horrorizado.

Mas ela não queria saber, só queria beijá-lo, ter a certeza que ele era real. Que estava mesmo ali…

- Abre os olhos princesa. – ele pediu.

- Não, tenho medo de que se abrir os olhos tu acabes por não ser real.

- Eu estou mesmo aqui princesa. Não vou a lado nenhum. Abre os olhos.

Ela abriu os olhos e quando concluiu que Kiba era realmente real sorriu abertamente por entre as lágrimas.

- Como é que tu…? Porquê…? – perguntou Ino confusa.

- É uma história muito longa. – respondeu Kiba.

- Porque é que vocês os dois não conversam? Aparte. – sugeriu o pai de Ino.

- Podemos?

- Porque não? Eu entretenho os convidados com a ajuda da minha querida ex-mulher. – disse o pai de Ino.

O casal entrou numa das salas da igreja deixando os convidados sozinhos e o "ex-casal" a tratar do assunto.

- E agora Inoichi? Como entretemos esta gente? – perguntou a mulher juntando-se ao ex-marido no altar.

- Não faço ideia. – respondeu Inoichi encabulado.

- Hei! Eu não celebrei o vosso casamento? – perguntou o padre.

Os dois olharam para o padre com os olhos arregalados.

- Podes começar a falar. – ordenou Ino.

- Inuzuka Kiba ao teu dispor.

- Inuzuka? Das…

- Isso mesmo princesa. A pessoa com quem ias casar era o meu meio irmão, Juugo. Quando eu voltei para casa…o teu pai estava no escritório com a minha mãe. Aparentemente, ele tinha mandado um homem seguir-te e tirar-te fotografias para ter a certeza que tu não fazias nada que o pudesse envergonhar. Eu já tinha sido considerado uma hipótese para este casamento mas fui rejeitado, porque segundo a análise do teu pai não sou o tipo de homem para acentar e criar familia. Quando descobri que ele teria de casar contigo…praticamente implorei para ser eu a casar contigo. Até fiz um favor ao Juugo, já que ele está apanhado por outra rapaiga. Eu amo-te tanto e não podia deixar que outro casasse contigo muito menos uma pessoa que eu conheço. – explicou Kiba tomando o rosto da sua noiva nas mãos.

- Eu também te amo.

Sairam da sala indo novamente para o altar para finalmente se casarem. O padre celebrou o casamento, foram unidos sob os sorrisos dos convidados e das familias.

- Pode agora beijar a sua noiva. Outra vez…-disse o padre.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e beijaram-se. De maneira carinhosa e suave. Ino sussurrou no ouvido do seu agora marido que o amava.

Mais tarde na festa os noivos dançavam no centro da pista de dança, bem agarradinhos. Ino já estava descalça, andar em cima de saltos todo o dia é um pesadelo, o cabelo e maquilhagem desfeitos. Kiba já não tinha o casaco e a gravata estava perdida algures pelo recinto da festa. Ela tentava manter-se acordada, mas os movimentos do corpo do marido e a música não ajudavam.

- Quero ir embora daqui. Estar contigo…- murmurou Ino contra o pescoço de Kiba.

- Eu sei que queres. Só mais um bocadinho até eles se irem todos embora. – disse.

- Amo-te.

- Também te amo princesa. Muito…

Beijaram-se mais uma vez continuando a dançar lentamente…

-/-

FIM!

Pedem-se reviews para o último capitulo.

Over and out…


End file.
